


Even's "fake" boyfriend

by radiantsilver



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Isak is cute, M/M, but not at the same time, evens friends are douchebags, fake boyfriend, spencer is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantsilver/pseuds/radiantsilver
Summary: AU - Even went to film school for a year in the US, leaving him and Isak in a long distance relationship. Even couldn't stop talking about Isak, the only problem is that his friends don't believe Isak exsists.Or the 5 times Even's friends didn't believe Isak was real + the 1 time they were proven wrong.





	Even's "fake" boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Isak is 21, Even is 23

1

It all started when Even Bech Næsheim moved into dorm 274 and met his pretty chill roommate, Spencer. Spencer took Even into his little clique of four with him. Even instantly found the tone with everyone in the group, it's just the kind of person he is. The group consisted of Brianna, Spencer, Veronica and Will. They were quite nice to Even and Even liked to be in their compnay.

About three weeks into the school year, Callie, a girl from Even's class had asked him out. It wasn't all that weird, Even is amazing after all, he's the definition of a greek god with an amazing personality to go with it. Of course he had caught the eyes of many students at the film school. 

Spencer and the others had waited patiently for Even to accept, Callie was really pretty and it was said that she's a godess in bed. But Even didn't accept, he said "no thanks, sorry. I have a boyfriend."

That leads to this moment, when Even is currently being questioned by everyone at the same time in the middle of the café. "You have a boyfriend?" "You're gay?" "You said no to Callie?" "Man the hell?"

Even just laughs through the many questions, it wasn't that odd that they were shocked. Even hasn't mentioned Isak before, he misses him too much and uses most of his spare time to skype with his gorgeous boyfriend. When the questions die down, Even starts talking.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend. His name is Isak and he lives in Norway. We've been together for four years now and I really miss him," Even sighs and the girls aww while the guys give im fistbumps for the length of the relationship. It's quite amazing for the guys to hear someone has been in a relationship for more than a year. Even doesn't mention the fact that Isak is amazingly smart. Even shouldn't brag too much.

Brianna, a girl friend of Even squeals. "Can we see pictures, pleeeaaase," she pleads the greek god looking Norwegian and everyone else joins in on the pleading. Even laughs and shakes his head. "Sorry guys, don't have any," Even says with a shrug. It's not that Even doesn't have any photos of Isak, Isak is his whole world. Of course Even's phone is full of his precious blond. 

It's just the photos he has, aren't meant for other people's eyes, because they're quite... what's the word... pornographic.

The group shares silent looks but don't comment on it and instead they switch subject.

•

2

"Fuck, you guys should've seen it. It was probably the stupidest thing I've ever. I mean, who leaves their boyfriend in a hotel room after you took his virginity to get McDonalds," Even laughs and the group laughs with him. Some quiter than other. Brianna and Will share a look while Spencer and Veronica actually believe him. Mostly cause Spencer goes to the doctor to get Even's meds with him and Veronica is just nice. 

"So what does Isak do?" Brianna asks.

Even grins wider if it's possible. He just loves talking about Isak, ever since he mentioned Isak a month ago. He couldn't stop talking about him, he just misses his cuddly boyfriend so much. "Well he studies science stuff at the University of Oslo, he's so smart. You guys should just see him, he has the periodic table memorised," Even grins fondly and Veronica and Spencer fondly smiles at the love stricken fool.

"That's sweet man, so what's his name?" Will asks and pulls out his phone. Even frowns, what a weird question. "He doesn't have any social media if that's what you're getting at," Even says. Even himself doesn't have any social medias, but Isak does, he just lied so Isak wouldn't be freaked out with his american friends stalking him. He might tell them later when Isak will be ok with it.

Will and Brianna shoot each suspicious other looks, Even doesn't notice.

•

3

"You think Even made him up?" Spencer asks as unimpressed as Veronica while both of them stare at Brianna and Will with matching unimpressed expressions. The two nod quickly and look around to make sure no one is eavsdropping on their conversation. "Yes, look. He doesn't have any photos of him, he won't give us his full name. It's all just a big mystery," Will says in a hushed whisper.

Spencer rolls his eyes but Veronica seems intrigued. "He might be manic and made him up without knowing," Brianna says and Spencer sighs loudly. "Guys, Even isn't manic, or else he would've crashed two months ago. Plus, Even spends more time talking to his laptop than me. I believe Even, Isak exsists, case closed, alright," Spencer says and the others seem to deflate a bit.

That's when Even strolls over with the biggest smile on his face. "Guys! Isak is coming to visit me tonight!" Even happily exclaims making Spencer grin and congratulate him and Brianna and Will share an ashamed look. Even settles down with the group being his usual happy self and start chatting with them about how exciting it will be when they're all together. Spencer shoots them an 'I told you so' look and Brianna and Will just sigh. So they were wrong, so what?

\- 

A few hours later in their hangout, Even comes back from the bathroom with a worried but mostly sad expression. "Uh hey guys, Isak couldn't come," he explains and looks down with sad eyes. 

Spencer frowns worriedly and walks over to his pal. "Hey, it's alright man. He'll visit another day, right?" Spencer tries to cheer him up and Even smiles at him. "Plus, you can skype him as much as you want, I'll just be quiet and watch netflix and just tell me whenever you want to have skype sex. I'll leave," Spencer grins which makes Even chuckle and mumble a small thanks.

The group behind them are now more suspicious than ever.

•

4

"Guys guys!" Brianna yells while she stumbles into Will's dorm where Spencer, Veronica and Will are currently chilling out. They all look up with small smiles and greet her with either a hello or a nod. Will is the only one who asks what it is.

Brianna flops down on the bed. "I found Isak's number on Even's phone!" She exclaims and all their interests seems peeked and they all squish themself together into a large ball of humans. Brianna calls the number and gasps.  
"Guys it's ringing! It's a real number!" Brianna exclaims and everyone else but Spencer who looks like he's about to roll his eyes out of his sockets look as shocked and excited as Brianna is. After a minute of ringing, it goes to voice mail.

"Halla, you have reached Isaks phone, call back later," Even's voice says and the group looks at each other in mortification. "This has gone way too far!" Brianna exclaims when she hangs up the phone. "He made a number and played in a voicemail in his 'boyfriends' name," Brianna makes air quotes around the word boyfriend and the others seem to be more on Briannas side now. 

Will speaks up after a few minutes. "We should confront him about it, it's really not healthy."

Everyone but Spencer silently agrees. Spencer just sighs at his idiot friends but doesn't bother trying to argue with them.

 

•

5

"You know, it's not shameful to be single," Will says and Veronica and Brianna nods in agreement. Spencer tries not to scoff and roll his eyes at their ridicioulosness while Even smiles but frowns in confusion. "I know that guys, but I'm sorry if I made you guys feel like shit when I talk about Isak all the time. I can stop if you want to," Even kindly offers and Brianna can't take it anymore.

"Even!" She exclaims and he turns his attention to her with a frown.

"We know you made Isak up and that he's not real. You don't have to be ashamed of being single and you didn't have to make up some guy to be your boyfriend. It's just gone way too far, you've been doing this 'I have a boyfriend' thing for half a year now and it's just creepy that you believe it yourself," Brianna rants at him, out of breath when she finishes.

Even's face sinks while she speaks. Is that what they really think of him? That he made Isak up. 

He takes a glance around him to see Veronica and Will nod along with Brianna while Spencer mouths him a 'sorry' and shakes his head at what Brianna says. Atleast the closest friend he's gained believes Isak exsists. 

"Well, if that's how you feel. I guess I'll just go," Even manages to say and get off his place and straight back to his dorm. 

"Fuck you guys," Spencer says and looks at them in disbelief. Brianna sighs. "He needed a reality check Spencer." Spencer just scoffs and walks after Even.

•

+1

"No, stay here and I'll get my stuff. I don't want you guys near Even," Spencer says while he gives his friends a pointed look. He doesn't agree with what any of them said to Even, but he's known them since middle school and he does love his friends, so he's not going to ditch them, even when they're wrong.

Brianna, Will and Veronica look down in shame but they still believe they're right. "How's he coping?" Will softly asks and Spencer rolls his eyes again, he seems to be doing that a lot when his friends are around, maybe that's a sign that they suck? Well, Spencer will never know. "He's doing pretty good, he's a smart guy," Spencer answers their question, leaving out the part about who's been comforting Even.

"He needed the reality check, but we still want to apologize. It was a bit too harsh," Brianna says and the others nod. Spencer eyes them but sighs, sure, he'll just blow their minds then. "Fine," he says and leads them to his dorm.

He sighs in relief when he sees no take out menu on the door handle and opens up the door with his key. Loud NAS music and the smell of weed fills Spencers senses and he smirks at Even when he sees him. Even looks at Spencer with a smile but his smile falls when he sees Brianna, Veronica and Will follow behind him into the dorm. He turns down the NAS music and stares at them with a confused frown.

"Hi?" He questions once he sees them. They close the door behind them and awkwardly wave back. Spencer sits down on is own bed and Even throws him a joint which Spencer happily lights.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry for being douche bags. We could've handled the whole situation better, but we just care about you enough to call you out on the whole Isak thing. It wasn't healthy for you and we just wan-" 

They're cut off by a curly haired angel coming out of the bathroom. An unfamiliar language fills the room. "Baby, har du sett hettegenseren mi-" (Baby, have you seen my hoodi-), he stops midsentence when he sees that they have company. Even's face morphs into a large loving grin, Spencer's face into a smug smirk and the three morons in their dorm look at the curly haired angel in shock.

The girls gape and even Will is taken back. He's absolutely gorgeous. He looks like he just came out of a magazine. He's tall and shirtless, only a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his waist. The lack of shirt shows off a defined six pack and toned muscles. An unimaginable number of hickies cover his soft pale skin like a stars on the sky. He has the prettiest curly hair that's laid around his face like a halo and his face is just to die for. His eyes are a mixture of the ocean and the forest and he has a cute little pokable nose that have a few freckles scattered around them which makes him look even cuter. His lips are pink and he has the most defined cupidsbow that show off a cute gap between his teeth. 

"Uh, du sa ikke at vi hadde besøk," (Uh, you didn't tell me we had visitors) the angel says again in another language that no one but Even and the angel understands. Even says something back in the same language and the angel looks displeased but puts on a fake smile that looks real to the eye when he turns around to look at the three. "Hi, I'm Isak, Even's boyfriend," Isak introduces himself and looks at the flabbergasted faces on the three people. They all stutter out different words and Isak says something in norwegian which makes Even laugh.

Will, Veronica and Brianna feel instant guilt cover them when they see Isak actually standing in front of them. They have been such douche bags to Even for something that wasn't even true. "Uh, hi I'm Brianna, that's Will and that's Veronica, it's nice to meet you," Brianna tries to smile but Isak just stares at her.

"I would've said the same but you hurt my boyfriend," Isak says and stares them down with his gorgeous eyes. This seems to get Even into action and he pulls his boyfriend into his arms and whispers something into his ear which makes Isak deflate a bit. "Sorry, just kidding. I have a bit of grumpy humor according to Even, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Isak says but it doesn't sound too real.

Spencer has finished his joint and is currently loking at the happy couple with a fond smile. He opens his mouth to speak. "Well, you guys need to bang more, make up for lost time. So I'm gonna take these loser with me, catch up with you later Even, and please don't be too loud Issy." Isak blushes and Spencer salutes him with a wink before he pushes his awe struck friends out of the dorm.

Spencer closes the door behind them and swears he can hear them already making out the moment they stepped out. The other three of the group stand there in awe.

"He's real," Brianna tests out the words and the other two slowly nod along. Spencer rolls his eyes. "Yes he's real dumbasses, now shut up and lets go. I have a belly to feed and a pair of hot norwegians banging in my dorm."


End file.
